


Fighting makes us stronger

by OpheliaTheChaosGodess



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 23:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12692760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaTheChaosGodess/pseuds/OpheliaTheChaosGodess
Summary: You and Patrick are going trough a rough time, will you make it?





	1. Chapter 1

You were standing in the kitchen, making yourself some tea and trying to wake up a bit. You and Patrick had been up till 2am this morning. You yawned and picked up the tea cup.  
Few seconds later you sat down on the couch, turned on the tv and cuddled up under a blanket. Your thoughts went back to the night before, you and Patrick had been fighting, you had ended up sleeping on the couch.  
Some time passed and at some point Patrick came down. He stood in the doorway, looking at you. You ignored him, trying to get your feelings straight.  
He came into the living room and sat down next to you. 

“(y/n), listen to me. I never meant to hurt you”  
You could feel him looking at you, waiting for some kind of response. 

You took a zip of your tea.  
“It’s fine.” 

He grapped your chin gently and made you look at him.  
“I am so sorry for what happened yesterday” 

A tear rolled down your cheek as he let go of your chin, and pulled you into a hug. You just sat there, not moving at all. You were still mad at him. After a couple of minutes, you pushed him away and moved further away from him. He looked at you, he was hurt. You could see it in his eyes.  
You didn’t care, you were hurt too. Patrick wasn’t getting off the hook that easily. Right now you just wanted him to go away, a tear rolled down your chin as you felt him get up and leave. You sighed.  
It had been like this a lot lately, fight after fight you had started to distance yourself from him. It wasn’t like he cared anyway, he had his girls on the side anyway or so you thought.  
You bit your lip as you remembered what the fight had been all about. Patrick had come home later and later, and you suspected he was cheating, he denied it though. You wouldn’t let it go and just wanted the truth, and that’s when it had escalated. He had grabbed your arm hard and pulled you close to him. You had let out a painful sound. 

“(y/n), hey! You’re spacing out!” 

You looked beside you, Patrick was back. He was holding some flowers and a box of chocolate. You sighed and got up, no way he could just run out, get some flowers and a box of chocolates and think everything would be fine.  
You just ignored him as you walked upstairs to the bedroom, you needed some sleep. You laid down on the bed and pulled the covers over you. You drifted off into the land of dreams.  
When you woke up, Patrick was laying beside you. He was playing with your hair. 

You sighed, you were tired of being angry. You rolled onto your stomach and looked at him.  
“Tell me the truth, Patrick.” 

You looked into his eyes.  
“Is there another girl?” 

A tear rolled down your face as you bit you lip.  
He just looked at you and sighed. He placed a hand on your cheek and wiped the tear away.  
“No, there’s only you”

You rolled onto your side and ignored him. You didn’t believe him.


	2. Chapter 2

You hadn’t talked in days, Patrick had stayed out most days and left you at home. You didn’t really mind, you couldn’t stand the sight of him anyway. Even just sleeping in your bed made you sick. Today was different though, you had decided to text him, asking him to come home. He didn’t answer so you put on a cringy romantic movie and had drifted off on the couch.  
You were woken up some time later, Patrick was standing over you. He smiled. It annoyed you.  
you sat up and he sat down beside you. You looked at him for a while before you started to talk to him. 

Hours went on, and before you knew it, it was night. You had finally gotten everything of your chest, you had worked it all out and was now completely exhausted. You yawned and leaned up against him. You were so tired that you ended up falling asleep and Patrick carried you to bed.  
The next morning you woke up to someone humming down in the kitchen. You looked around, Patrick wasn’t in bed. As you sat up, you noticed his shirt on the bed. You decided to put it on and went downstairs. 

Walking into the kitchen the most amazing smell hit your nose, Patrick’s special bacon pancakes was sitting on a plate on the counter. As you reached out for one, Patrick looked at you and you stuck your tongue out at him.  
“Morning, beautiful. Can’t keep your hands of the goods?”  
He smirked and took the plate.

"How can I keep my hands of something that tastes so good?"  
You say with a little smirk and winks at him. 

He lets out a soft laughter and sits the plate down besides the stove. 

"Hunny?"  
You say and bites your lip as he turns around to look at you. 

"Yes, sweety?" 

"Are you home tonight?"  
You wink at him again. 

"You bet your ass, I am"  
He winks back at you and walks over to you. 

He places a kiss on your forehead.


End file.
